A client assessment instrument useful for diagnostic referral, treatment planning, and monitoring client progress in a large therapeutic community for drug abusers is developed. Client and treatment variables such as criminal activity, drug use, employment, and family environment, which relate to or predict retention and followup status, are studied. Psychological factors associated with retention and success at followup and the effect of the client's motivation for, or expectation of, treatment upon retention or success at followup are also studied.